


Kussun's Present

by EngagedtomyCat



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Nanjolno has a BIG surprise for Kussun, Really cute uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EngagedtomyCat/pseuds/EngagedtomyCat
Summary: Yoshino takes out Aina on a ride to celebrate her birthday.





	Kussun's Present

**Author's Note:**

> Just transferring this from Tumblr BCS I HAD TO

“Thanks for all your hard work!”

 

Aina got up from her seat in a hurry, wanting to meet a certain someone who was waiting for her in front of her workplace.

 

The staff was somewhat surprised by Aina’s eagerness to finish work. Before they could even say anything, the girl had dissapeared from their sights in a heartbeat.

 

Aina ran from the recording room with all her energy towards the entrance of the company building. She could already see the face of her beloved one, standing in front of her car while holding a bouquet of flowers. Aina ran into her arms in which her lover welcomed with a warm smile.

 

“Nan-chaaaan!” Aina exhaled, nuzzling her head into Yoshino’s collarbone, “I missed you so much!”

 

 Yoshino could only respond with a chuckle, shaking her head at her girlfriend’s actions.

 

“But we just met last week though?” Yoshino said in an amused tone. Aina gripped the back of Yoshino’s clothes tighter. 

 

“It’s- It’s still not enough!” Aina pouted. Yoshino was enjoying this spoilt side of her girlfriend since it rarely shows.

 

“But we even send each other video calls on LINE and exchange text messages-”

 

 _“Still not enough_!” Aina grumbled with an upwards glance at her lover. Yoshino could only sigh at her girlfriend’s childishness.

 

“Well aren’t you acting like quite the spoiled princess today, hmmm birthday girl?” Yoshino teased in a sing-song voice which only irked Aina more. She pulled Yoshino by her collar and aggressively kissed her lips to get her back. Yoshino stumbled backwards, her back now leaning on the car. She touched her lips with her trembling fingers, unable to process the incident well. She’s shocked honestly. Sure, Aina was the one who’d initiate the intimancy between them but she was never this forward before.

 

Aina then flashed what you would call her ‘victory’ smile and leaned closer to Yoshino’s ears. She blew a whiff of wind which easily sent shivers down Yoshino’s spine.

 

“Let’s see who’ll be the one begging to be spoilt by the end of day, shall we?” Aina whispered huskily into Yoshino’s ears. Aina then proceeded to grab the keys from Yoshino’s hands and got in the driver’s seat, leaving Yoshino more flustered than ever. She cursed herself internally for letting Aina have her way that easily. 

 

Aina started the engine with Yoshino beside her, sitting in the passenger seat. Yoshino listened attentively as Aina told her about the day she had at the studio.

 

“And you know, when the director came out with the cake, he _tripped_ over his own shoelaces and _fell_ on the floor, his face _landing_  on the cake!” Aina said in between giggles. Even Yoshino could not contain her laughter. She knew the man very well. He was a collectively calm and cool person so the thought of him falling flat on his face with cake all over him seemed so unreal.

 

“It was so funny that I didn’t even mind the cake going to waste,” Kussun added with a chuckle. The end of Yoshino’s lips began to unconciously curve upwards. It surely has been a long time since she could see Kussun’s face beaming with smiles. She usually got complaints about how stressful Aina was at work and how her voice kept straining. This was a nice break for her. Soon, the car had came to a stop before Yoshino knew it.

 

“We’re here”.

 

Yoshino indulged in the spectacular sight that never failed to amaze her. The duo often took long drives to the cliff above the beach, just to rewind. To be at peace and tranquillity at most times. To escape the hectic life of being a singer and voice actress for a moment.

 

Yoshino then decided to gaze at more spectacular sight which happened to be sitting next to her. Kussun was leaning forward on the steering wheel, her arms folded as she put her chest on it. She seemed to be deep in thought while staring at the waves washing up on the shore. Yoshino always took pleasure in staring at her cute girlfriend. Doesn’t she totally sound like an old geezer right now?

 

“Nan-chan.” Aina called out her name so softly, not looking up.

 

Yoshino hummed in response, wondering what her girlfriend wanted to say. 

 

Aina then lifted her head from the steering wheel and leaned back on the driver’s seat.

 

“Y'know, I appreciate everything that you’ve done for me,” she said, smiling tenderly with her warm gaze. Yoshino’s heart skipped a beat.

 

“Jeez, why’d you bring this up all of a sudden Kussun?” Yoshino pouted, intertwining her fingers with Aina’s. While lightly squeezing Yoshino’s hands, Aina grinned in response.

 

“Just felt like saying it”.

 

Yoshino grumbled and smiled to herself. She was already used to Aina’s sudden affection of words. For example, when they were waiting for their order to arrive at an empty restaurant, Aina would shower her with all the cheesy lines you could think of. Not to mention, the manager and workers kept staring and smiling michievously at them during the whole time they were eating. Up until to this day, she would constantly get teased whenever she comes alone to the restaurant by the manager who she was quite close to. But Yoshino never complained about it. Aina’s sweet words were always pleasant to hear.

 

Aina then shuffled around, making herself comfortable in her seat and faced Yoshino. She squished the older girl’s cheeks with both of her hands, making Yoshino furrow her eyebrows in confusion.

 

“Buueh?”

 

“You’re the best gift yet that no one could ever give to me, Nan-chan!” Aina smiled sheepishly. Yoshino felt her ears getting warmer. She never thought the younger girl would consider her as a gift. She remembered how her girlfriend used to help her relax before any live. She used to rely on those words of motivation. But now, they were both supporting each other through tough times. Yoshino slid out a small box that was kept in her pocket. She’s waited for 3 years and she’s never been so sure of something before but she’s _damn_ sure of this.

 

She wants this.

 

She wants to be with Aina for all her life and she hopes her lover thinks the same as well.

 

She opens the box, revealing a gold band with small crusted diamonds on it. She spoke the words that were kept deeply in her heart.

 

“Happy birthday, my beautiful Kussun.” Yoshino smiles brightly. “I want to grow old with you and spend our remaining lives together.”

 

Aina’s eyes widen in surprise. Her lips were trembling and her body was shivering. She could feel tears pooling around her eyes. Her beloved Yoshino had such a beautiful smile plastered on her face. She felt like she was on cloud nine. She was utterly speechless.

 

“…So, what’s your answer?” Yoshino asked nervously in a quiet voice. Aina thought she was cute. Her shy look was definitely one of her many good attributes. She felt like a simple yes was not enough to convey her strong feelings. She wrapped her arms around Yoshino’s neck, pulling her in as she closed the distance between their lips.

 

“ _Of course it’s a yes, you dummy!”_

Aina could pratically feel Yoshino smile against her lips. They broke the slow kiss and giggled as if they were children. 

 

And Aina knew she spoke the truth when she stated that no one could _ever,_ give her a greater gift than her beloved Yoshino.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> is this how all proposals work lol I dunno I just like daydreaming xD  
> And, this was my first fic of them so it's pretty rusty :c


End file.
